The present invention generally relates to a trailer hitch coupler, and, more particularly, to a trailer hitch coupler that includes a vertically movable clevis pin for engaging a drawbar eye of a trailer or like apparatus to be towed, wherein a guide slot having an offset portion is disposed on a pin housing to lock the pin in either a retracted position or an extended position.